The Death of the Party
by RapozaTeRa
Summary: All Death the Kidd wanted for his birthday was some peace and quiet with his friends... and some alone time with Maka. Obviously things aren't that easy.


**Ooookey doke, so this is a part of my "big appology" I've made for my readers who have been faithfully waiting almost a year for the next "Month in the House of Death" update. I promise I'm updating tomorrow, since its spring break right now, but for now, I have to say this: I'M SORRY! TT_TT**

**Author's Note: Rated T for Teen for swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, the merchandise, anime, manga, characters, video games, ect. ****_But I do own the storyline of this fic._**

**The Death of the Party**

_By Samurai Tsundere_

"SURPRISE!" I heard cheery voices shout after opening my front door. "HAPPY BIRTDHAY KIDD!"

Past all of the familiar smiling faces, I could see streamers and balloons scattered around my living room. I specifically ordered that a surprise party _not _be thrown, but here I am, standing in front of _my _house with all these people inside that I don't remember inviting. I smiled my trademarked winning smile, doing my best to look surprised and elated, saying phrases that the moment called for: "Wow, I can't believe you guys did this!" and "You shouldn't have!"

_That _was definitely true... but my smile contradicted what I was really feeling on the inside.

A birthday was supposed to be a special day all about you – a day where you can be the center of attention, getting excited every time you're wished happy birthday, and most importantly, the _presents_. A _normal _teenager would be excited right now...

By my catlike eyes and the sanzu lines on my head, you could _tell _that I was anything but normal. I didn't find anything particularly special about the day I was born. I'm usually just happy to be alive, what with the type of dangerous work I do. As for presents, I'm rich – I probably have two of anything anyone could give me. I really didn't see what all the hype was about.

_How did this even __**happen**__? _I asked myself internally, stepping inside. My thoughts went back to the events of this morning.

School was normal – I walked through the halls without getting so much as a passing glance from anyone, stopped to re-align the same candelabras that always seemed to be tilted or dirty in the hallway, took notes in class... Everything happened as it usually did, and that's the way I liked it – I didn't understand why people seem to think that just because it's their birthday that the world has to stop and revolve around them. It's just one of three-hundred and sixty five days in the year, and should be no different from the rest. The only thing I wanted to do today was go somewhere special with my friends – the people that had accepted me, asymmetryphobia and all – and that was it.

My day had been going smoothly – only one period away from lunch, where I could meet with my friends and discuss plans for later. Black*Star had even fallen asleep for the_entire day_, much to my pleasure and Tsubaki's dismay(the only class he wasn't failing was PE), making my classes quiet and orderly. Stein was passing out odd three-eyed iridescent fish for us to dissect when Ox, who had noticed that Stein hadn't passed out goggles, stood up and began to give a lofty lecture on proper lab safety procedures, and what a scalpel can do to the human eye if hands were to slip. Just as Stein was about to go into a gruesomely detailed description on what a scalpel could do to the_human body _if hands were to _voluntarily plunge one in_, we heard a series of beeps from the intercom.

That's when my perfect day turned sour.

"Wassap, wassap, _wassap?_" A familiar cartoony voice asked. I groaned. Things had been relatively quiet with kishin activity(or at least as far as kishins go), so I knew what my father was about to say wouldn't be good.

"Sorry to interrupt my precious students during their classes, but if anyone has seen Kiddo, could you send him up please?" My face turned bright red when I heard a few snickers from around the room.

_Oh no..._

"There is a matter of great importance that I wish to discuss with you, my boy! Ah, and don't forget to bring your favorite tea packets! I know how much you like your black tea. _I'll be waiting~_." He finished with a sing-song voice, the broadcast ending with a _click._ As soon as it was over the room erupted in laughter. It had been only a week ago that I talked to Father about calling me "Kiddo" in public, and he'd agreed in his usual goofy fashion that he'd stop. I really did think I'd made a breakthrough as I walked out of his office, grinning to myself.

I was a fool to expect as much.

I felt my face go a shade redder and retreated into the folded arms on my desk like a turtle. All of the commotion had even awaken Black*Star. I let out a small groan. He leaned over to my ear.

"C'mon, _Kiddo._ You ain't gonna keep daddy waiting, are ya?" He whispered mockingly. Normally I ignored all of Black*Star's immature comments, but with so many people laughing at me at once, it sort of amplified his taunts, making me angrier than they usually did. I felt a small hand on my arm and lifted my head from my sanctuary, a glare set on my face, ready for whatever snarky comment I was about to receive. My scowl faltered when saw the emerald eyes staring back at me with concern.

"Are you okay, Kidd?" Maka asked.

"Y-yeah, I –"

"Oooohhh, Kidd's got a girlfriend!" Black*Star mocked, cutting me off. She glared at him.

"Don't worry about him... I'll Maka-chop his ass later." She said, giving me a wink and a small smile, ignoring the young ninja sticking his tongue out at her. I smiled back. Maka had a way with words that was simply captivating. A few of her kind words could turn the worst day around. I guess that's what to be expected of a girl who managed to keep a bum like Soul in line, and befriend a socially challenged and mentally disturbed kid like Chrona. I opened my mouth to thank her when Stein spoke up.

"Death the Kidd, please make your way to your father's office."He said in his usual nonchalant fashion, turning his attention to his fish on the ELMO(1) behind him. I stood up to grab my things, stopping midway to glare at his turned back. He'd said "your father's office" not "Lord Death's office" or "Shinigami-sama's office". I was a regular DWMA student just like everyone else, and should be treated as such – that was Father and I's agreement before I set foot in the academy, so why didn't it apply now? Stein was throwing oil into the fire(2) and he knew it.

_Who the hell does the think he is...?_ I thought furiously. Suddenly the silver-haired professor turned around, a scalpel in his hand and a dangerous glint to his glasses.

"You're _still here?_"

I flinched slightly, grabbing my things quickly and quietly. Everyone agreed that anyone who disobeyed Stein had a death wish. When I made it to the door, I stole one last look at Maka's supportive face before walking down the hall towards my father's office.

* * *

I arrived in the Death Room to the familiar scene of my father sitting at his skull-shaped coffee table in front of his large mirror. He waved cheerily.

"What up, son?" He asked as I took my seat across from his, tossing the black tea packets I'd picked up from my locker on the way there unceremoniously on the table's wooden frame. He called Justin Law(as he was in town for a "just because" visit) to make our tea, and he was happy to oblige. I was about to get right to the point and ask Father why he'd called so we could quickly address the topic of my pet name when I noticed there were three places set at the table. I looked around expectantly until I saw him.

Spirit Albarn was perched at the end of the platform, his legs hanging and kicking like a small child, his face sullen and defeated as he looked at the clouds drifting across the floor lazily. He was probably still depressed about Maka beating him senseless this morning when he tried to give her a hug.

His actions almost always puzzled me: why did he keep showering his daughter with public displays of affection when it was obvious that she didn't want anything to do with him...? Better yet, WHY didn't Maka want anything to do with him? I'd heard rumors around the school about the red-headed deathscythe's playboy lifestyle, but wasn't completely sure. I asked Dad about the Albarn's odd relationship constantly, but he would always say the same thing:"I think it's best if you just ask Maka or Spirit yourself. I don't have the right to go around giving out their information, even if the person asking is my son."

Of _COURSE_ I wanted to ask, but I knew how upset Maka got when her father's name was even mentioned, and despite knowing Spirit almost my whole life, I find him a little hard to talk to, and kind of creepy at times. I understand my Father's respect of his employee's private affairs and feelings, but when I want to know something, my morals decline dangerously, my need to know clawing at my conscious.

After a few moments Spirit noticed my presence and turned around, giving me a lazy smile and wave before joining us at the coffee table. After he'd gotten seated, Justin came in with our tea, served it, and bowed himself out, bobbing his head to whatever tunes were playing in his earphones as he departed under the guillotine arches. I cleared my throat.

"Father, I –"

"How has your birthday been so far Kiddo?"

My eye twitched slightly. "It was going _great _before your little _announcement..._" I said through clenched teeth.

He simply stared blankly. After what seemed like years, he cocked his head slightly. "...what?"

My head was about to explode. "Kiddo – YOU CALLED ME _KIDDO! __**AGAIN!**_"

He rested his chin on one of his giant hands, eyes drooping slightly. "But you used to LOVE it when I called you that when you were younger!" he whined.

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up, causing all of our tea to jump, and surprising Spirit, who'd been staring off into space as he stirred his tea. "It USED to be fine until you started calling me that in _public!_ Do you have any idea how much of an uproar you cause when you call me that in front of my classmates? I'm already looked at as 'that psycho with the OCD issues', and since last year, people have been calling me 'daddy's little princess'! I'm turning _sixteen _at ten thirty-eight, Dad. I'm serious when I say it's gotta stop –"

"Oh shut _up_," Spirit said, looking a little annoyed. He put his hand up, making a mouth. "all you do is _yah, yah, yah._" He said, making his puppet talk. "Do you really think we called you up here to discuss your life? Things are already complicated as it is without you re-enacting an episode of _Degrassi_(3) –"

"Wait," Father interrupted, holding up one of his oversized hands. "turning sixteen at ten thirty-eight...?"

I was about to comment on Spirit's rude behavior, but did a double-take on my father's words. Every year father had performed some wild and/or elaborate public display of affection. Though I didn't care for birthdays, or if anyone even knew when the day I was born was, it did sting a little – or _A LOT, _rather – that he of all people didn't remember. I really _didn't _want some fancy soirée, or several newborn babies named in my honor, or my face engraved along the side of the Eifel tower(don't ask... let's just say I was able to prevent that one from happening...) – a simple "happy birthday" was fine, even when he called me "Kiddo" right after saying it. Now I felt that I'd taken his usual affections for granted... I didn't want everyone to make a huge deal out of my birthday, but the fact that my only family member didn't even remember... I felt more alone than I had in a long time.

"Dad... it's my birthday..." I said, quietly. He gave a shocked "Ah!" and reached into his pocket(?) and pulled out a stopwatch, looking at it closely. I wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to determine the date using a _watch_, but it seems he got the picture(and the time).

"So it is!" He said in his usual cheery manner. "Happy birthday, son!" He said with a wink and a peace sign.

"Yeah," I said, looking at my tea. "Thanks..." It was a happy birthday, but it didn't count anymore.

"Maybe you can get him some youth counseling as a present..." Spirit mumbled, his chin rested on his hand as he stared at the wall angrily.

"Look, if you've got something to say, say it you washed up piece of scrap metal!"

Spirit stood up abruptly."You think you can talk big just because you're old enough for a learner's permit?"

"If you had another brain it would be lonely."

"WELL _YOU_ – wait... what...?" Spirit stopped for a moment, his face wrinkling in concentration as he processed my insult. At one point he came to a realization.

"You're a slow learner. Then again, _everything_ is probably slow for you, considering how old you are."

"Shut up you skinny little punk!" He said, his face turning red from both embarrassment and rage. "Why don't you look at the world from _my _point of view – then you'd be less of a pompous little thug!"

"Please – as if I'd ever take a note from _your _book. If I had to look at the world from _your _point of view, I'd have to shove my head pretty far up my –"

"SHINIGAMIIIII-CHOP!" Father swung his large hands upon both of our domes. Spirit was swearing like there was no tomorrow, and I couldn't so much as utter a simple curse – I was too busy rocking back and forth, cradling my swelling head in-between my legs.

"You two hot-heads need to calm down! We must attend to the matter at hand." He said, standing up, floating towards his mirror. Oh yeah... I'd thought that Dad had called me to his office so he could attempt discussing party plans with me. If he forgot that it's my birthday, then why...?

As he approached, an image of a barren wasteland full of cacti appeared on the face of the mirror.

"I didn't call you here so you two could squabble like six-year olds! _This _is why you're here." He said, indicating the mirror.

"I'm here... to watch... _tumbleweeds...?_" I asked, confused.

"_Noooo, _no no, of _course _not! Do you know where this is?"

"Well," I said, putting my hand on my chin and getting a good look at the scene in the mirror. "it looks like the outskirts of Death City."

"Wrong! It's the outskirts of Cancun, _Mexico_."

"Mexico?" I asked, puzzled. "Is there a kishin-egg...?" I watched the surface of the mirror as the view of the desert changed angles like I was getting a tour of an apartment complex.

"Of course!" The image in the glass changed. An image of a very odd-looking character replaced the desert. The figure wore typical chef attire – a white apron, button-up shirt and pants, a large chef's hat – all of which seemed to have brown stains on them(presumably blood). His gender would have been indistinguishable if not for his large(albeit slumped over) build, for a horse mask covered his face. His large hairy hands were wrapped around a butcher knife, also soaked in blood. The image looked like something straight out of a nightmare or horror story, and was very disturbing, but to be honest, I'd seen worse.

"There have been many reported killings in Cancun in the backs of the fast-food franchise _Izzo's Illigal Borito_**(4)**. The killings started two weeks ago, and were assumed unrelated until some recent leads were acquired. Supposedly, two employees from the chain were fired after being hit by a bus and taking too long of a leave from work to recuperate, and are now seeking revenge. Two days ago, they were identified as a weapon-meister pair, as witnesses claimed there was 'an odd aura about them'. Not much is information is available – in fact, we have absolutely nothing on the weapon despite the form he takes as a butcher knife. Only the meister has been identified as _El Hash-slinging Slasher._ I'm dispatching you and the Thompson twins to find him and take him down."

_El Hash-slinging Slasher_...? It was definitely a very peculiar name for a murderer, but that's not why it stuck. Why did it sound so familiar...?

"Son? Can you handle this?" Dad asked, bringing my attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah...sure." I said, glancing at my skull-shaped watch. Lunch period was about over, so it's not like I was missing anything if I went back. Liz and Patty never paid attention in class anyway, so it wouldn't make a difference if they missed their last three periods. I gathered my things and made my leave, taking a peek at Spirit, who was now back in the same spot where he was sulking before I entered, now more lost in his thoughts than he was pouting or fuming, our previous argument seemingly forgotten.

* * *

I grabbed Liz and Patty from the spot where we all usually ate lunch, excusing us for having to leave to early. I noticed that Maka wasn't present, and asked for her whereabouts. Black*Star stopped from inhaling his meal(home-made by Tsubaki) just long enough to say that she had to go to the library. Darn. I'd have to see her when I got back.

As we walked towards the school entrance, we passed the library. Part of me wanted to drop in and say hello to Maka, but I had important matters to attend to. I peeled my eyes away from the ebony doors to the large book-filled room, trudging onward, doing my best not to look back. I didn't make it far though – Liz and Patty had to make a stop at the little girl's room before we left. I sighed after the two of them had left, staring at the doors to the library again, wondering if I'd be able to run in and out before Liz and Patty came out – a probable scenario, considering how Liz had to stop to adjust her makeup every time she passed a mirror(Father knows how long that would take),and how Patty loved playing with the bathroom soap. I walked towards the doors of the library, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Are you going to the library?" I turned around. It was Maka, smiling with one eyebrow cocked. "Pretty studious – even though it's your birthday you still do your best to keep up in class."

For the second time I was taken aback that day. She remembered. Liz, Patty, none of the maids... even my own _father _hadn't remembered my birthday, but she did. I didn't like birthdays, and she knew it, but Maka was always the one that lead the small birthday gatherings and events each year. She made my unexciting, almost dreaded yearly affair happier, and something to look forward to. Tsubaki, being the kind and motherly young woman she was, always cooked my favorite and gave it to me with a smile, and Maka chose the location for us all to eat, usually at she and Soul's house, or in the middle of the basketball court we always hung out in. The location didn't matter, however – the fact that when I was in my biggest slump in a long time, Maka said a few simple words, and things seemed a bit brighter. I'd almost forgotten my inner turmoil from earlier. Today would be alright. I would go to Mexico, and I would kill that crazy psychopath, and when I got back, I would tell Maka what's been on my mind lately.

She'd been growing – no matter what Black*Star said, and no matter how many times Soul called her "tiny tits", she'd been growing – A LOT. Day after day I would watch Maka in the halls, her well-developed and beautiful legs exposed by her usual short plaid skirt, her green eyes always bright with her willingness to learn. This year, for whatever reason, we'd had more time to be alone. Sometimes she invited me to study with her during lunch periods, saying that everyone was being too loud for her to focus, and that trying to teach Soul with food in front of him was a lost cause. I found myself inhaling her familiar scent, loving the sight of her smile as she explained the complicated equations that she loved so much. I loved her kindness when invited me over to study, always offering me a beverage and checking if I was comfortable. I loved her laugh... I loved her symmetry... I loved... _her_. If I didn't get _anything_ for my birthday that would be fine – I wanted _Maka_, plain and simple. I wanted her laugh to be only at something I'd said. I wanted to be the only one to gaze at her beautiful symmetry. I wanted her genuine smile directed only towards me. I wanted to touch her and hold her the way Soul did.

He claimed their relationship was nothing beyond that of a brother and sister, but their actions said otherwise. Last week I found myself getting uncharacteristically angry when he'd grabbed her waist to pull her out of the way of an oncoming vespa(5), her placing a thank-you kiss on his cheek. I saw the way they looked at each other. They didn't hold hands, but it was still plain as day that they had _something _going on that put them past the relationship of mere friends. Again, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure, and didn't take the rumors I heard as fact, but I still kept my guard up. Besides, even if it turned out the two of them were together, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Kidd...?" She asked, looking even more confused. I'd been staring as her for a while now. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said with a small smile. "There's a bug in your hair."

"_What?_" She asked, bewildered, running her hands through her hair. "Get it out!"

"Hold on, hold on," I said, laughing as I tried to get her to keep still. "if you don't hold still for a few seconds I can't."

"Come ON! You know I can't stand them! Get it out, get it out, get it _out_!" She said, still hopping from foot-to-foot as I placed my hands on my head to get her to keep still. At one point, I couldn't take it anymore, and placed my hands firmly on her shoulders, looking into her panicked eyes.

"Maka," I said firmly. "_calm down._" I ordered, switching my voice to a calmer tone. She jumped a bit, as if awakened out of a trance, and her shoulders slumped, turning completely still.

I sighed.

"Good," I said, putting my forehead close to her own, glancing down every once in a while at her face, blushing from the close proximity. I smiled after pulling my hands from her locks and began to laugh. She stared at me quizzically, almost angrily for my unexplained laughter.

"There is no bug..." I said smoothly, almost seductively. For a moment she sat there, confused at my statement. Typical. Maka had extensive knowledge on everything _but_romance. I said goodbye then turned towards the bathroom, about to call the twins out when from the corner of my eye, I noticed that Maka's ears were beet red.

Now wasn't the time to be shy. Now was the time to act. I at least had to get Maka interested in me – I realized that without me telling her, there's really no way for her to figure out my feelings for her on her own. I knew I'd promised myself that I would tell her after I got back from Mexico, but even if she and Soul weren't going out, he could easily confess to her the one day that I was gone. Now seemed like a good time. I turned around and quickly got in front of Maka.

"Maka, I've always..." I began, stepping forward, my hands lifting towards hers. So close...

"KID!" Liz shouted from the now opened bathroom door. "C'MON, WE GOTTA GO!"

My eye twitched as I let out a sigh that sounded more like a sharp hiss. Of course she had to pick TODAY to try to become more punctual. My hand fell back to my side as I turned around.

"See you later Maka."

"You're not going to the library?" She asked. I turned around to face her again.

"No... I have to go to Mexico for a mission." I said with a frown.

"On your birthday?"

"It really isn't that big of a deal." I said with another sigh.

"So _that's _why Lord Death called you to his office..." She said, putting her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Well, when you get back... I'll round everyone up and we'll have our own celebration." She said with a warm smile. "I'll get Tsubaki to make your favorite!"

I beamed. I'd have something else to look forward to when I got back. My face turned serious for a moment. Though I'd promised myself I'd take some initiative to getting Maka to like me, it was hard to "stay cool" as Soul always did(or at least tried), and what I was about to say required all of the coolness in me to get out.

"Maybe... Maybe the celebration can be j-just the two of us..." I said, scratching the back of my head, keeping my head low so she wouldn't see the deep blush on my face. When I risked a glance at her face, I was met with one of her purely-happy, melting smiles.

"Of course!"

* * *

I watched the sand dunes disappear below us with my hand on my chin, taking one last glimpse at the city, where Maka was waiting, before it was replaced by the clouds. Those big cotton balls full of un-released perspiration floated towards the edge of my conscious as I lost myself in thought, anticipating my birthday celebration more than I had in years.

Liz, Patty and I had gone back to the mansion at the end of lunch at 1PM to pack, and it was 3PM when we boarded our hour-and-a-half long flight to Mexico. The kishin-eggs were said to have a pattern – they attacked store managers while they checked inventory. No employees were ever harmed – the only victims were rude customers, who were followed home and killed on their properties. The pair would be easy to find if we were quick enough. The next victims were always at the nearest restaurant in the chain, so all we had to do was find the one closest to the most recent crime scene and wait.

If we hurried, I might've actually been able to make it back before it was too late for Maka and I to have our private get-together. As I sat in my window seat, ignoring Patty giggling at the pictures of giraffes in her coloring book(purchased before-hand at the airport)and Liz crying at the novella that the airline was playing (as it turns out, she and Patty spoke Spanish fluently, a small detail I had NO idea they possessed. Liz said something about having Latino gang member friends during their street life ) I thought of how I'd tell Maka my feelings. I surprised myself with some of the creative scenarios my mind was able to conjure up.

I thought of taking the princely route – me, coming to her in a dashing suit and whisking her off her feet with a thousand doves and roses, and talented second graders dressed as cherubs, each one playing sweet love songs with tiny violins and harps. I shook my head.

Too showy. That would scare her off.

I thought of the bad boy approach – I'd pick her up from Soul's apartment riding a Harley, wearing all black leather, large tinted glasses, and a toothpick in my mouth. I'd throw rocks at her window until she came out, and hold a boombox over my head, playing "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. I'd then instruct her to jump down, and I'd catch her and look into her eyes lovingly as I poured my heart out. Afterwards, I'd take her on a romantic ride on the beach.

I facepalmed(6). ABSOLUTEY not... too retro movie-esque(7). Besides, I'd look like a dork in all that nineties wear.

As my mind wandered further, thinking of other elaborate scenerios, some of them involving penguins and unicycle-riding chimps, I got an idea. I thought back to something particularly moving that Maka had said while we were having one of our study sessions at her house.

She'd put her hair in a ponytail – something that I don't think anyone besides Soul and her father had seen – and she was looking down at her books with a sort of relaxed concentration. She was beautiful, simply put, in her casual wear, which consisted of denim caprees and a white blouse that had ruffled straps and ends, the bottom turning into a hue of pinkish-red with white flecks, causing her to resemble an eloquent coy fish.

Maka was totally in her element as she sat on the floor and studied – I, on the other hand, was in a bit of a conundrum. I was twitching and sweating as I looked around she and Soul's new apartment. They had moved, after killing Asura, to an apartment with an extra room. Apparently her near-death experience caused her to go on an art kick, and she wanted a studio for her to work in. They didn't move to a new apartment complex – their current apartment was directly above the old one. It was my first time coming, and according to her, I was the first one besides she and Soul who'd seen it.

It was very nice – kitchen with a bar, large windows that gave the rooms natural lighting, cathedral ceilings – but _so _unsymmetrical. There were odd numbers everywhere – seven cabinets in the kitchen, five studio-style lights on only one side of the ceiling, three bedrooms, and, worst of all, one of those artsy modern trophy cases/shelves that had different sized cabinets, some of them with glass faces, some with little open cubbyholes with nothing on the other side so that a tiny statue of some sort could be placed there. When I saw that, my twitching escalated to hyperventilating. If this were my own home, I'd quickly set to work fixing up the asymmetry, and rip that damned shelf off the wall – this was not my house, however, and I'd done my best to keep quiet about my inner woes so not to insult Maka. I tried my best to put my focus one of the beads of sweat running down my wrist, but the soft sound of ruffled pages and sudden movements made my attention stray. Maka shot up from her seat and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Maka, what –" I asked, confused. I noticed how quickly we were approaching the door and began to panic, my eyes getting wider when she opened the door and pushed me outside.

"N-now hold on a min –"

"Kidd," She said in a demanding tone.

"Maka, I'm sorry, I – "

She put her hand up, signaling me to stop. Then, in a calmer tone, "Wait here." she said.

I stopped cold and stared in befuddlement as she closed the door in my face. That seven seconds didn't seem real – one minute I was in a calm atmosphere with a beautiful girl, the next, outside wondering just where things had gone wrong.

She'd said to wait, but was she even coming back out? Did she not like the housewarming gift, or should I have gone with something more low-key like a "Welcome Home" mat? These types of stupid questions drifted through my mind while I was in my state of stupor. When reality _did _kick in, I let my head fall on the thick chunk of ebony separating me from Maka, wishing I could press replay and change my mistakes – harden my resolve to that artsy shelf.

It would've been hard, but she was worth it.

I sighed, re-adjusting myself and looked up at the door frame, pressing my entire body onto the door, wishing I could melt through it back inside.

Five minutes... ten minutes... the sky was already the color of blood oranges, the streaks of purple clouds a border between it and the royal-blue skyline. It was beautiful – I knew where I'd rather be than gazing at this natural wonder alone, however. The raw feeling of something pulling at the pit of my throat and stomach confirmed this feeling.

_Five minutes... _I thought, pressing myself harder against the door. _Then I'll leave._

Suddenly the door clicked and I was falling... falling... falling... until my nose collided with cherry wood flooring. I moaned as the world shifted back into focus. I looked up at one of the studio lights to get my bearings straight, and a body eclipsed my view. Maka. The light acted as a sort of halo.

I'm not going to lie to you: I grinned like an idiot – not only because the absolute vision of beauty that was Maka was standing before me enveloped by a heavenly atmosphere – as I fell, I'd grabbed a hold of something – the shelf. It was in the corner, smashed into huge splintery pieces. Thank goodness there was nothing in it yet. A small victory on my part.

Just as I was about to apologize about the shelf, she reached down and grabbed my hand, wordlessly helping me up. Not letting go, she led me to the door to her balcony. She stepped behind me, softly placing her hands over my eyes. I flinched at her touch.

"Calm down," she whispered. "and don't peek."

I heard the curtains being drawn back and the smooth rolling sound of the door on its train, a gust of wind hitting my face. She willed me forward with her entire body, and I complied, stepping onto concrete. We took a few steps, then stopped. We were at about the center of the balcony.

Maka gave me the OK. I opened my eyes...

...and gasped.

Two lawn chairs were sat side-by-side, a small end table separating them. The tiki torches that once lay dormant from Black*Star's barbeque the week before were now lit and placed on the side of each chair in a manner that made the light bounce off every corner at attractive angles. I also recognized the lanterns from Maka's new year's party wrapped around the intricate lattice of the railings and hanging from the striped awning. I stared in awe and wonder. What did this mean?

"Compromise." My head whipped around to Maka, her back turned to me as she closed the balcony doors. She slowly turned, a serene smile on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a compromise. I've been putting off coming out here and fixing up the patio, and you definitely need a place to study that doesn't throw off your symmetric equilibrium." She smiled, walking up to me and grabbing my hand. "C'mon. Sit down." I nodded, a blush creeping across my features. Not letting go of my hand, she led me to the two seats, taking the one to the right, I to the left.

After we lay there for a few moments, she turned to me. "Calm down." She repeated for what was probably the umpteenth time that evening. She'd noticed I was twitching again. It wasn't for the same reason as before though.

"Take a look at that sky!" She swept her hand through the air, trying to get my attention. I directed my gaze skyward, and my breath caught in my throat.

An ocean of stars met my bewildered gaze, nearly painting the sky white. They massed together, making beautiful swirling patterns and waves. This was one of the few perks of having your home town in the middle of a desert: no annoying city lights to block the true beauty that came with a natural night sky. For the next twenty minutes Maka and I talked and laughed as she identified a few constellations while I told her which ones made pictures.

"You know, I really like it."

"Huh?" Maka had spoken just as I was about to point out a cluster of stars that looked like a dog. My face burned. Could she mean my personality? My amazing sense of symmetry? Or perhaps she was talking about the new suit I'd worn just for today –

"The flower," She indicated the small table that separated the two chairs. "Its really pretty. What kind is it?"

I glanced to my right, just noticing the elegant plant. Upon entering the house, I'd presented Maka with it, savoring her wide smile and joyful grin once saw it... Not as much as I enjoyed the bear-hug that came afterwards of course.

"Its called the 'Shinigami's Tear'," I explained, gazing at each of its red leaves lovingly, admiring the way the moonbeams bounced off the black-and-white petals, giving every gossamer fiber a surreal glow. Originally a regular orchid, the Shinigami's Tear must be raised by Shinigami himself. There's a long and tedious process involved in giving it the nourishment it required. Just the perfect temperature, kind of environment, and type of sunlight(According to father there are different kinds...?), as well as a myriad of other variables were necessary for the first blossom . The _slightest _error, be it a scrape on its stem or an alamode of too much water could kill it instantly. Not only did I have to keep a watchful eye on it for nine months, but learning the process itself took me three. I felt like Seymour(8) as I pricked my fingers dozens of times in order to feed it. Every time I glanced at my bandage-covered fingers, I couldn't help but think _It was worth it._ Maka didn't need to know this, however. It would only cause her worry.

We chatted for a few minutes, whispering, although there was no one else in the house and no one to hide from. I made her giggle by cracking a few cheesy jokes, and she made me smile... well... simply because _she_ was smiling. Eventually we lapsed into a companionable silence, or only company besides each other being our own thoughts, and the night sounds that came with an evening in Death City. I was beginning to fall asleep when she turned to me.

"So what does the Shinigami's Tear mean? I heard that flowers 'had their own language' or something... Anthrium symbolizes hospitality... Bird of Paradise symbolizes joyfulness..."

"Oh..." Shit. _Shit._ A part of me was hoping that she wouldn't ask, though it was the main reason for going through all the trouble I did. Was she catching on? Did she realize that I didn't take nine months to raise an extremely rare botanical specimen just because I thought she'd _like it?_ I took a deep breath before speaking again. "I-it means..."

"YO, TINYTITS! 'PIZZA'S HERE!"

She hissed, rolling her eyes. "Looks like Soul's home. C'mon," she said, offering me her hand with a smile. "want some pizza?"

I nodded, quickly ushering her inside, grateful for the distraction. She blocked my path at the door however, staring me down sternly.

"Oh no. Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I was just –" I stammered, taken aback. Was I being kicked out _again_?"

She put a finger to my mouth, effectively silencing my confused babbling. She smiled, taking my hand again.

"Don't give me that look. Its so you don't come in here and freak out, silly," she came a bit closer, wrapping he arms around my neck, holding me in a soft embrace. I closed my eyes, wondering if I was where I really thought I was, doing what I really thought I was doing. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable. Don't ever worrying about being embarrassed about your symmetry problem. I'll _always _be willing to compromise for you."

When I opened my eyes again, she was gone.

Well, not really gone. I could see her skirt(was it REALLY necessary for those things to be so _short?_) swishing behind her to the kitchen, telling Soul that they'd all be eating lunch _outside_.

By the time we'd exited the terminal and picked up our bags, I knew _exactly _what I had to do.

* * *

"_Kiiiiidd, _I'm _tiiiiireeeed._"

"I know, Patty, I know. The sooner we get inside, the sooner we can get some _sleep_."

It had just been the _longest. Freaking. Day. _The twins and I staked out the restaurant the Kishin-eggs were expected to hit. It took about an hour for our targets to arrive. The problem(because you _know _there'll always be one of those...) the guy was a fraud. A fluke. Our "Hash-Slinging-Slasher" was simply some scrawny guy in a horse mask, lacking the "mysterious glow" supposedly described by witnesses. The only thing mysterious about the pair was the distinct smell of ketchup from the bloodstains on the Slasher's apron, and why they couldn't speak a lick of Spanish when we caught them. The shady pair flashed DWMA badges before comically running off into the sunset. Very confused and very angry, the girls and I headed back to the airport to book the fastest flight we could back to Death City.

Now, our luggage in tow, we'd arrived home. I sighed as I looked at the city's skyline while we were landing, remembering Maka's promise. 'Looks like I wouldn't get the only present I wanted for my birthday: Maka. It was late, and if she and Soul had been training today as hard as they had all this week, then they'd probably turned in early.

_I guess I can see her tomorrow... _I thought glumly, climbing the steps to my front door and pulling out my key. I turned it in the lock, and got a _big _surprise.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTDHAY KID!"

Great.

So here we are, in the heat of my birthday party.

After the congrats were given and polite hellos were exchanged, I met my father where he was standing near the punch bowl and he explained today's strange occurrences. Obviously the two meisters we met in Mexico were DWMA students, both in Mexico for a recon mission. Their targets weren't expected to arrive for another week or so, so he called in for a favor. Liz, Patty and I's fake mission gave everyone the time they needed to decorate the house and get things ready. Shortly after Dad's explanation, Spirit arrived, apologizing for the way he acted earlier. He and my father needed a distraction so Dad could make the call to the weapon-meister pair on his mirror.

"It was very last-minute," Dad shrugged. "we'd been planning this party for months but forgot to come up with a method of getting you out of the house!"

I shook my head, and despite how angry I was, I found myself supressing a grin. "El Hash-Slinging-Slasher, huh? I should have known. 'Still watching Spongebob, eh, father?"

He shrugged shamelessly. "Guilty!"

"No hard feelings there, 'ey buddy? You know I didn't mean a _word _of what I said, right?" He said heartily, offering his hand to shake. I took it, putting on the best fake smile I could muster.

"Of course, Death Scythe. There is _no _bad blood between us." Yeah. Sure. _He _may have been acting, but I meant every word of what I said.

"Great," He said smiling wider. In a few seconds, his face got serious. "But if you _ever_ try to put the lovin' on my Maka SO HELP ME I'LL – "

"Ooh, look Spirit, there's Maka now!" My father pointed to something brown flowing in the wind. A few moments later, the body the pigtail was attached to moved, and I saw that it was some sort of furry ornament on a party hat worn by Black*Star. I turned to my father in confusion and noticed that Spirit was gone, chasing the impersonation pigtail all over the room, the strobe lights of the dance-floor highlighting the crazed look on his face. Considering how hyped up on sugar Black*Star was, Spirit would be running for a while. After watching the hilarious display for a few moments, I received a tap on my shoulder from my father.

"There's the _real _Maka..." My father whispered, pointing to the couch.

Sure enough, sitting on the couch in the very midst of the party was Maka, trying(unsuccessfully) to read a thick novel. Every once in a while she'd twitch at the touch of a wayward soul strayed from the dance floor, or growl at passerby when their flailing arms came close to dropping their solo cup all over her pages. Underneath her cool demeanor I could tell that she was irritable and annoyed, but nonetheless determined to keep her temper. I could picture her conversation with Soul as he tried to smooze his way into getting her here. She'd whine about how she just wanted a quiet evening at home, because that's just the way she was. He'd come up with some snarky remark, maybe make a comment about her breasts, then give her an almost legitimate reason to come. Gazing at her tiny form amongst the thrashing bodies, I wondered just what said reason was.

She looked up from her reading(finally), a radiant smile that seemed to brighten up the whole room spreading across her face at the sight of me. I gulped and glanced up my father, who in return gave me a wink and made an "o" with his index finger and thumb. An "A-Okay" gesture. Composing myself and straightening out my suit, I slowly made my way through the crowd and to the couch where the object of my affections eagerly awaited.

"Kidd," she shouted over the noise. "good to see you!"

I grinned. "Yeah, same to you! Are you... ah... enjoying the party?"

She rolled her eyes. "Funny. You know this isn't my idea of fun!"

I chuckled. "But of course!"

"I'm so glad you're back, safe and sound! How was Mexico?"

I sighed. "Its not like my life was actually in _danger..._"

"What?" She shouted, cupping her hand to her ear. The Party Rock Anthem had just begun to blare from the speakers positioned around the room, and joyful cheers of "That's my jam!" rang throughout the room, the noise level rising quickly. In a few moments the thrashing changed to shuffling, the dancing more enthusiastic.

I shook my head tiredly. "Come on, we can talk somewhere quieter!"

Grabbing her hand, I left the couch, nearly suffocating from all the body heat. Moments later, Maka and I were out, and I was leading her down the hall.

We reached one of the mansion's many sitting rooms and each took a seat across from eachother on the symmetrically placed twin love seats. For what was probably the first time tonight, Maka placed her book to the side to speak.

"So how was your trip?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "You mean the distraction? Oh yeah, it was great. I only had to ride in a giant metal bird with the little kid behind me kicking my seat for two hours, finding out it was for nothing, then doing it a _second _time to get back home."

She giggled. "Fun."

"You don't even know the half of it..."

For the next few minutes I recounted the mishaps that came with my mock mission. We laughed. We chatted. We caught up – I got the whole side of the story from Maka about what went into the planning of my party. According to Maka, Father had been planning this party for about six months. You'd think he would have come up with even more of a cockamamie party or event in the allotted time limit, but he kept scrapping his ideas and finally through much convincing from Maka, she got him to settle on a "small" party. Small for him, at least

I stared at her in awe. "How _do _you do it...?"

"Just awesome like that, I guess." She said with a shrug and a grin.

We sat in companionable silence for a few moments, she reading her book and I lost in my thoughts. I couldn't believe it. Despite all the insanity that comes with my life, I still ended up sitting here with Maka, just the two of us. Just like I wanted. And now that I had it, I was more nervous than I'd been in a long time. I had to do it... to show her... to tell her that I –

"Hey Kidd," Maka piped, her head peeking from over her book. "I've been taking good care of the Shinigami's Tear. I really do love it... especially on evenings like this, where the moon is full." I gulped. _Its okay, Kidd, _I thought frantically. _You still can't do it now because she doesn't have the flower with her..._

"..._so, _I brought it with me!" My heart sank, butterflies itching to escape my stomach at the same time. "Or have you forgotten our promise?"

I pulled at my collar. Was it getting hot in here...?"Ah, w-what promise?"

She giggled. "Your birthday! I know we could just have our own 'private party' on any other day, but it isn't going to be as special unless its on the day you were born..." I desperately wished to interrupt, to tell her that any hour of any day of any _year_ was special as long as it was with her, but I held my tongue. She stood and held her hand out for me to take. "So I planned a viewing."

"A what?"

"Well, if I would've brought cake, and balloons, and party hats, and all that junk, but everyone would have saw and wanted to join us. Plus, I know "flashy", even in the slightest sense, is too much for you."

She knew me so well.

"Sooo, I brought the flower with me so we could watch its petals unfold at the full moon. Then maybe just look over the city... chat..." she trailed off, a splash of pink coloring her cheeks.

Was Maka blushing? For _me?_

It was then that I decided – that it was now or never.

I grabbed Maka's hand and led her to the terrace.

"Kidd? Where are we...?" Her mouth hung open slightly when we reached the ten-foot tall oak doors that led to the master terrace – the biggest and most elegant terrace in the house. I grabbed Maka's hands with both of mine and looked into her eyes with such an intensity that I'd surprised even myself. It would take everything in me to get all that would happen in the next ten minutes to play out just right.

"Maka... before we step out onto the terrace, I ask only two things of you."

She nodded mutely, seemingly mystified by my sudden determination. Either that or she probably thought I'd gone crazy. "Okay...?"

"First," I said, getting behind her and placing my hands over her eyes. "don't peek." She nodded.

"Second... remember to breathe."

Her body went stiff. "Breathe? What are you – "

I opened both doors in one smooth motion, the cool air hitting my face. I pushed her softly towards the center of the balconey. "Okay. Open your eyes."

"K-Kidd? Where are you?" Maka asked, twirling in nervous circles and reaching out to find me. We'd stepped into the terrace garden, one of the Master Terrace's main perks. The glass walls were clear, and the night sky could be seen clearly through each pane, but the in the place of the moon was a mass of dark clouds, the only source of light in the room being that of the stars. I approached her and held her shoulders, rubbing small circles and shushing her. Slowley I counted. "Five..."

"Kidd, what are you – "

"Four..."

"This is insane!"

"Three..."

"If I don't get some answers in the next three seconds –"

"Two..."

"DEATH THE KIDD, I WILL CASTRATE YO –"

"One."

Right on time.

"Why you little..." Maka opened her eyes and gasped.

Shinigami's Tear by the dozens – over the walls, on the floor in pots, hanging from the ceiling... It had taken me almost a whole year, but I'd finally managed to fill a greenhouse with them. Each was glowing near-white in the moonlight, seemingly shifting like heat waves now that they were en masse. I had been waiting for the clouds to move a bit for ambiance. As I had suspected, Maka was still gaping, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. I gave a her a few seconds to bask in my work... until she started gasping. I sighed and patted her on the back.

"Come on, you promised me you'd breathe..." I said with a sheepish smile. Maka was the first person who'd seen the greenhouse and I wanted to know what she thought.

"I-I –" She shook her head, smiling brighter than I'd ever seen her smile before. "Why? How? What are all of these for?" Returning her smile, I led her to a small table I'd set up near the entrance.

"You must be hungry... let me order us something to eat." I clapped my hands and a servant was at my side in a matter of seconds. I smiled fondly at the young maid, ignoring the icredulous look I was getting from Maka. "Hello Milinda."

"Hello, my lord, is there anything I can get you?" the brunette asked with a curtsey.

"Some pastries, please, nothing fancy." She bowed as she was about turn away again. "And please, call me Kidd." She nodded, blushing and left. I returned to the table to tend to Maka, looking like her neck would snap with how much she was craning her head around. Maka jumped as I took a seat, startled away from her ogling. I took a shaky breath, readying myself for what I was going to do.

"O-okay, Kidd... so are you gonna offer some sort of explanation?"

I nodded. "Where is your Shinigami's Tear?"

She reached into the satchel I haden't noticed was slung over her shoulder and pulled the bud out of some sort of box and held it before me. "Here it is."

I took it, holding it as if it were my own child and directed my gaze back to Maka, making sure I captured the same intensity from earlier. "M-maka, I've wanted to tell you... I –"

Just as I was about to speak, the greenhouse was ensconced in light. I flung my arms over my eyes and almost dropped my flower in the process. When I removed my hands from my eyes, I looked to the sky. Bingo – the moon was out completely, and the entire greenhouse was glowing. Maka's mouth was opening and closing again, and softly took her chin and directed her face towards mine. She nodded, showing she was okay, but continued to look around. "Kidd...?"

"Maka, this is for you. All of it."

She looked confused. "But isn't this _your _birthday?"

"Yes, but – you see..." I struggled to get the words out. Liz's word's from years past echoed in my ears: _Grow some cajones, ese!_ "Remember when you asked me what the Shinigami's Tear means? In flower speak, that is?" She nodded, and I took her to the very center of the greenhouse where the glow from the flowers was brightest. "This flower... all of this," I said, gesturing to our surroundings. "Has a multitude of meanings." She still looked confused, and her eyes pleaded with me to go on.

"Shinigami's Tear means '_faithfulness'_, Maka, _'loyalty'._ It means '_kindness' _and '_patience'_...it means _'forever'_. It also takes love to nurture the plant for nine long months... like a child."

"I... I still don't understand –"

"All of those things are what you need for a strong, happy, and wholesome life... and relationship." Both of our cheeks colored at the word. I took her hand, and just as I did so, the main event had begun. Glowing white spores had been released from every flower, making the greenhouse resemble a winter wonderland. We shared a smile – Maka had had the flower for a few months now. I remembered the first full moon she called raving about the beauty of the spores released, and panicking on whether it was normal or not.

" This flower cannot just be grown from determination and practice, but from one's love for another. W-what I'm trying to say is... I love you, Maka." She gasped, and I closed my eyes, expecting the worst.

Naturally, I couldn't get the worst on my birthday.

I almost squealed like a schoolgirl when I felt the small girl's arms wrap around my waist. I sighed in content, but my comfort didn't last long. I looked down at her small figure, her head now buried into my chest, and worked up the courage to ask the questions that had plagued my mind for so long.

"W-what about Soul?" I murmured.

She looked up at me with that stern expression that scared Black*Star out of his wits.

I thought it was adorable.

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"I-I thought you two were together! The rumors –"

She shook her head. "Nope. Soul is like a brother to me."

"But you kissed him! The day you almost got hit by that vespa...?"

"Oh, that? Believe me, there have been more kisses than that." She must've seen my face pale, because she was quick to explain. "No, no, not like that. I've kissed Soul in the morning before I go to school... when he's sick... and every time its on the cheek. I am aware that he _does _have romantic feelings for me."

I lifted a brow. "Then why aren't you...?"

She made to break away from my embrace and smirked. "Would you rather I go back there and find him?" I pulled her back protectively, burying my face in her hair.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Good. Thought so." I was sure that if I'd looked down at that moment that she'd be smirking. "You're not the only one who's thought that way. 'He's hot, you two get along,_you live _together – _go for it!_' seems to be the general opinion, but I really only like Soul as my brother-slash-best friend-slash-confidante. It also seems like we'd be in big trouble as a team if we had an argument and couldn't resonate. A lot of teams who date end up having problems in the long run, a lot of them never able to resonate again."

"Like your parents...?" I stopped in my tracks. Holy crap. _Holy crap I did not just say that –_

She sighed. "Yes. Just like my parents."

For a moment we stood there in silence, just holding eachother. Then I remembered the night's last surprise. "C'mon. I've got one more trick left up my sleave."

I led Maka through the back door of the greenhouse onto the edge of the terrace, blocked off by a stone rail. It had probably the most beautiful view of the sky and Death City. A table for two sat to the side of the large space, a boom box on its surface. I pressed play and waited a few seconds for the smooth jazz tracks I'd put together to begin and held out my hand with a bow.

"May I have this dance?"

She blushed. "Why, of course."

As cliché as this sounds, and as cliché as _calling_ this cliché sounds, once we were back, holding eachother once more, it felt like everything was as it should be. Maka was(here it comes) the missing piece to my puzzle.

"So did you, ah, like it? Tonight that is?"

She glanced up at me, and the moonlight highlighted her every feature from her beautiful emerald eyes to her perfectly symmetrical hair, and she smiled. "Well, besides the massive unruly party that's going on inside, I believe this made up for it."

"Maka?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Mhm?"

"What do you want in a man?"

"Well... You, actually." My jaw dropped. My face burned.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes... I'm sure of it now," she said with a nod. "You see, as much as everyone says Soul is a 'hottie'(and I must admit, he is easy on the eyes), and I know he loves me, or at least _thinks _he does, we have too little in common. I understand that opposites attract, and somehow we would be able to make it work, but in the long run, the only thing the two of us going out would bring about is more heated arguments. Arguments that could tear us apart. I need someone I can hold an intellectual conversation with. Someone who is romantic, and will go to great lengths to show her cares. Soul would just give excuses as to why for my birthday he didn't give me a dozen roses and show up with an apology gift instead of a birthday present. I'd always be stuck with second-best, and I don't want or deserve that. Plus, he has too much pride to admit he's wrong about anything, and I don't want to be with a person who thinks 'giving gifts to loved ones isn't cool'." I snorted. It sounded exactly like something Soul would say.

"But you're different. It took me until today to see that. Trust me, I'm not just falling for you now because you've put on such a thoughtful display. Its just the little things you'd do, like opening doors and complimenting me every once in a while. It was adorable and flattering how you always work so hard to get everyone's approval, sometimes without even looking like you're doing it. What makes it even more humbling is that you're he Harbinger of Death's son, and you don't act like you're better than everyone else – you just want to be treated like a regular guy. Anyway, for months I'd thought little things like 'that's so sweet' or 'Kidd's gonna make some girl really happy one day...', never thinking the girl would be me. I labeled you as unattainable because, A.) We were friends and you'd always acted so brotherly to me, and B.) because, well... I'm Maka. Who'd want to go out with crazy, needy, talks-too-much-Maka?" I cupped her cheek and pleaded to her with my eyes, barely able to put my feelings to words.

"Why would you ever think that?" I whispered.

She looked surprised, as if she'd never been asked that before. "As I said, I talk too much, and I can be annoying and too much of a bookworm, and – " Our lips met, effectively silencing her.

It wasn't that long, but if there's majic in the world, some of it was definetly in that kiss. It was short and sweet, as most first kisses are, but the way our mouths locked, the way our sighs harmonized... the way our souls resonated was indescribable. You'd seen plenty of kisses on TV, but none of them could quite describe how they really played out, and surely didn't do them justice.

When we broke away, I guided her to one of the chairs and sat her down, plucking one of the Tears from the wall of the greenhouse. I got down on one knee and held the flower out to my lady love.

"Maka, I want you to know that whatever the hell Soul, or Black*Star, or _anyone else _is telling you about not being beautiful needs to go back to the rock they were raised under. You, of all the girls I have seen in my lifetime, stand out the most. The way you walk, talk, and carry yourself is comparable to that of a work of art. As I said earlier, I truly love you. The Tears prove that – pure love is the only thing that can get the flowers to bloom. As you can see, there's a whole greenhouse full of pollinating flowers back there that prove just how much I care. Please... go out with me?"

Tear in her eyes, she nodded and tackled me, bringing me into another kiss, this one deeper this time.

I've said it once and I'll say it again, thought this time the stars and city lights are there to confirm it:

"This has been the best birthday ever." I whispered into Maka's ear.

* * *

"My lor – I mean Kidd, I've got your..." Milinda gasped as she'd walked in on not only the beauty of the polenation of all the Tears, but the intimiate moment that the two teens were sharing. She sighed. Ah, young love. She _was _a bit conflicted as to what to do with the pastries now that the young master was busy –

"You can put those there, Mili." The brunet turned to find her boss standing there, joy in his face as he looked at his son's work in pride. He was gesturing to the table near the entrance when he shook his head. "Even _I _was incapable of growing this many Tears at his age. 'Probably still am." He siged. "They grow up so fast." Melinda nodded. She had two teens at home, and often wondered where the years had gone.

Shinigami began to chuckle. "If only they knew..." Milinda cocked her head.

"Knew what?"

"The Shinigami's Tear isn't just something you give to the person you love... it's also used as a form of proposal." Milinda was at a loss for words.

"S-so does that mean that have to...?" Her boss shrugged comically.

"They don't _have _to but... usually, the woman won't accept it if their love was not meant to be, so there is hope for the two of them yet!" He winked before floating off. "Have a pleasant evening, Mili."

"You two sir..." she turned back to the happy couple, now standing at the railing, gazing at the stars, one wrapped around the other. "and a pleasant evening to you too Lord Kidd and Lady Maka."

Lady Maka. She liked the sound of that.

She left, closing the doors on the two teens, leaving them to eachother's company, and their happy future.

* * *

**(1)-E.L.M.O: A projection system used in many schools where the item to be examined is placed under a camera and the item is projected on screen. Google it - I don't know what each letter stands for.**

**(2)-"throwing oil into the fire": An expression which means "to make something worse" usually by choice.**

**(3)-****_Degrassi: _****A popular teen drama. Its got the basic problems teens face - peer pressure, parents, boys/girls, sex, you name it. Its been on for almost fifteen years, I believe.**

**(4)-****_Izzo's Illegal Borito:_**** This is NOT just some random racist name I made up. This is an actual food chain in Mexico.**

**(5)-Vespa: A type of moped(motorized scooter)(It is NOT a motercycle).**

**(6)-facepalm: To slap your face exhasperation.**

**(7)-"retro-movie-esque": In the 80s movie****_Say Anything_****, this guy holds a boombox over his head at a girl's windowsill to seem romantic by playing the song "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. I've never seen the movie, but I know the scene is famous and has been spoofed for YEARS.**

**(8)-Seyemour: A character from the popular Broadway play "Little Shop of Horrors" who must feed his man-eating venus flytrap from space(long story)(well, not really) with blood. While it was small, he suplimented it with drops of blood, but as it got bigger it demanded whole humans. FUNNY movie/play - its a classic!**

**Ok, so as I said, this was meant to be an appology for ALL the waiting my readers had to do. I'm not even going to give you excuses or details, because you all have your own problems, and I'm more than sure you don't want to hear about mine. If you're really that curious, message me, and I'll be happy to fill you in.**

**Some of you may be wondering: "Hey, why the heck has she put this up and not posted any of her other works?" Well, since its Spring Break, I now have more time to DO that, sooo, I'll most likely have "A Month In the House of Death" updated tomorrow, and MAYBE, just maybe, "Something She Can't Take" if I'm not feeling too tired.**

**Thanks for reading guys, and PLEASE, rate and review! This took me soo long to write!**

**Review...**

**_...or I'll take your _****_soul_****_._**


End file.
